


Un día a la vez

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [140]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Bullying, Character Bashing, Child Neglect, Crying, Cyberbullying, Dinner, Drinking, Drinking & Talking, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Feels, Female Georg Listing, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Instagram, Light Angst, M/M, Magdeburg Los Angeles, Married Life, Merchandise, Non-Explicit Sex, Parenthood, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Humor, Slice of Life, Some Humor, THTV, Tour Bus, Tour Bus Sex, Touring, Twincest, Watersports
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 18:56:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: [Parte 129] Que entre giras, contratiempos y diversión, los días se miden uno a la vez.





	Un día a la vez

**Author's Note:**

> Donde el desagrado por Shitmine se nota~

**Un día a la vez**

 

Aunque en realidad tenían poco menos de un mes sin verse cara a cara, el reencuentro entre los cuatro miembros de la banda en la suite de los gemelos estuvo plagado de abrazos fuertes y el buen ánimo que sólo se conseguía cuando el grupo estaba completo. Tanta era la alegría, que Bill le hizo mimos a Frieda y Tom cargó unos minutos a Klaus luego de entregarle a ambos niños en nombre de él y de su gemelo dos bolsas con caramelos que habían pasado por aduana directo de LA.

—Vaya, qué considerados —los elogió Gustav con un tono plano que no entreveía su verdadero sentir, pero ninguno de los Kaulitz se lo tomó a mal porque hasta ellos mismos se habían sorprendido con aquel detalle.

—¿Qué, tanto cuidar de tu nueva hija Daliah por fin te ablandó con los críos? —Le chanceó Georgie, y Tom torció la boca en una mueca.

—No me la menciones.

—¿A ella o a su mamita? —Replicó Gustav igual de burlón que la bajista.

—No empiecen —gruñó Bill, pues ahí donde Tom estaba molesto, Bill estaba furioso.

—Oh, ¿y ahora qué pasó? —Inquirió Georgie, que aunque se mantenía al tanto de las últimas novedades de la banda (y sobre todo en aquellas que los vinculaban con Shermine) no estaba al tanto de las noticias más frescas o de primera mano, y moría por enterarse.

—Estará en el concierto de Berlín —avisó Tom, luchando por no demostrar su malestar generalizado por sus reacciones faciales, pero fallando miserable por el modo en que su labio superior se curvaba y acababa enseñando los dientes—. Claro que en una sección aparte para evitar… digamos… caos entre las personas que asistan. Lo peor que podría pasar es tenerla en el público y que todo se salga de control.

—Básicamente la mandamos al área VIP común, porque ni de broma le cederíamos un puesto al lado de nuestros padres y amigos cercanos —explicó Bill mejor mientras iba de aquí a allá montando para Pumba y Capper sus camas y los tazones con alimento y agua—. Para empezar ni siquiera la invitamos nosotros, ¡se invitó ella por su cuenta!, ¿pueden creer el descaro de esa mujer? Y como es su costumbre, seguro que se encargará de compartir cuanta fotografía y video pueda grabar su teléfono para demostrar que lo suyo con Tom marcha viento en popa.

—Ya, directo a un iceberg —masculló Gustav.

—Pues esta mujer tiene alma de kamikaze y es una pizca masoquista, porque le encanta provocar a las fans y luego borrar los comentarios con los que no está de acuerdo —dijo Georgie con total seriedad antes de fruncir el ceño—. Klaus, no molestes a Capper.

—Pero Capper quiere jugar —replicó el bebé, que con cada día aprendía más palabras y se expresaba mejor, al grado en que ya los gemelos podían entenderle una mayor parte de lo que decía.

Frieda por su parte había hecho lo mismo con Pumba, aunque a diferencia de su hermano que trataba de convencer a Capper de jugar con su balón de futbol mordisqueado y a medio desinflar, ella se había acomodado con el gordinflón perro de Bill en su camita y se había acurrucado con la cabeza en su estómago.

—Presiento que Frieda está lista para su siesta de media mañana —dijo Gustav, que se dispuso a quitarla de ahí y cargarla en brazos mientras que volvían a su habitación, pero Bill ofreció su cama para ello, y después fue Pumba quien buscó el calor de Frieda y se le unió en la cama apoyando su enorme cabezota cerca de la de la bebé en ademán protector.

—Tengo que decirlo, Gus —enunció Tom tras observar a la bebé—, realmente tiene tus rizos. Incluso todavía más que Klaus.

—Gracias —respondió el baterista con un ademán afeminado que le grajeó las carcajadas de sus compañeros de banda, y ello contribuyó a que el asunto de Shermine pasará a segundo término para darle el lugar que merecía a otro asunto que les atañía: La nueva línea de mercancía en la que Bill había trabajado para la banda en los últimos meses y que ya estaba en proceso de producción.

De los cuatro, era Gustav quien menos estaba enterado de ese asunto porque… francamente no le interesaba. Los primeros y únicos intentos que había hecho Bill para enviarle bosquejos, colores, y en una ocasión hasta un paquete con diferentes telas vía correo exprés para que pudiera elegir cuál le parecía la más adecuada habían caído en saco roto. A Gustav le sudaba un testículo y luego el otro cuando de vestido y calzado se trataba, pues él era feliz con sus camisetas de siempre y los mismos zapatos que tenía desde tiempo atrás.

Georgie por el contrario se había involucrado un poco más que él, casi al nivel de Tom que al menos acompañaba a su gemelo a las fábricas de tela para hacer el pedido, pero ni por asombro se le acercaba a Bill, que tenía un cuaderno especial para dibujar sus bosquejos y era donde tenía toda clase de apuntes desde forma, estilo, materiales y hasta colores con todo y los costes aproximados.

La pasión que Bill sentía por ese proyecto era diez veces más de la que sentían su gemelo y compañeros de banda sumada y elevada a la n potencia, pero éste no se lo tomaba ni les reclamaba al respecto, lo que iba de mil maravillas para Gustav, quien antes prefería tener que sacarse los ojos que tener que comparar dos tonos de amarillo para una de las chaquetas que Bill tenía en planes de sacar como mercancía de lujo.

Encontrando una distracción con Klaus al por fin conseguir apartando de Capper y sentárselo en las piernas para jugar caballito con él, Gustav se ahorró de tener que fingir interés mientras Bill presentaba una interminable (así tenía él la impresión) sucesión de bosquejos detallando cada ángulo de las prendas hasta que Tom no pudo contener un bostezo y pidió por todos una bien merecida pausa.

—Vale, genial, sí, sí, ¿pero no podríamos dejar esto para más tarde? Mataría por comer algo antes de tener que continuar con esto.

—¿Servicio a la habitación o prefieren salir a buscar algo? —Preguntó Georgie, que para cualquier opción tenía que tomar en consideración a sus pequeños.

—¿Crees poder dejar a Klaus y a Frieda con Dagmar? Hay un sitio genial a diez minutos de aquí, pero no es la clase de lugar que tiene menú infantil ni área de juegos —dijo Bill, que rápido se apresuró a agregar—. Claro, no es que me moleste ir a un McDonald’s si es lo que les apetece, pero…

—No, déjalo. A mí también me vendría bien un rato de no lidiar con pañales sucios y dedos pringados de Diox sabe qué, así que… ¿En diez minutos en el lobby? Antes quiero cambiarme de camiseta —dijo Gustav, señalándose un par de manchas inconfundibles por la forma que tenían de manitas, cortesía de una pieza de chocolate que les había dado mitad y mitad a sus hijos horas atrás y que en su mayoría había acabado embarrada en su ropa.

Bajo ese acuerdo, en quince minutos (Gustav tuvo que lidiar con una pequeña llantina de Frieda cuando se vio separada de su Vatti adorado) los cuatro se reunieron a la entrada del hotel y tomaron un taxi que los llevó a la dirección que Bill les proporcionó.

El sitio era un restaurante que tenía amplia variedad de platillos vegetarianos pero también carne, para alivio de Gustav, que incluso con gota seguiría prefiriendo un buen bistec antes que una ensalada.

—Pensamos que le iría de maravilla a tu nuevo oficio —le bromeó Tom—, porque era esto o ir a una carnicería y pedir que fueras tú quien lo pusiera a la plancha.

—¿Y se lo habrían comido si era el caso? —Preguntó Gustav, retándolos a una respuesta honesta que no tardó en llegar.

—Claro que no —respondió Bill con aburrimiento—. Tom y yo tenemos tantos años de ser vegetarianos que si de pronto volviéramos a consumir carne, nos pondríamos mal del estómago. Estoy seguro que con un filete del calibre que eres capaz de preparar, Pumba y Capper serían más que felices.

—Sólo si quieres pagar en tres cifras de euro por uno de esos cortes de lujo y además para desperdiciarlos en tus mascotas —intervino Georgie antes de que el mesero que los atendería esa tarde se presentara a su lado y les entregara el menú.

—Me atrevería a sugerirles el platillo del día, que consiste en-…

—¿Son macarrones con queso y jugo de uva? —Inquirió Georgie interrumpiéndolo, y ante la muda negativa del empleado, dobló su menú y se lo devolvió—. A mí tráigame eso, por favor.

Con los demás deseosos de revisar el menú, el mesero se retiró prometiendo volver en unos minutos cuando estuvieran listos para hacer su pedido, pero no por ello el extraño comportamiento de Georgie pasó desapercibido y Bill preguntó al respecto.

—Klaus y Frieda están pasando por una etapa en la que por lo menos una de sus comidas diarias tiene que ser macarrones con queso, y lo peor, de caja. Así que no sólo me toca prepararlos, sino también comer las sobras. Está de más explicar cuánta aversión les he cogido, ¿eh?

—Y con jugo de uva —agregó Gustav—, que al parecer es el único sabor que le combina a esos macarrones artificiales.

—En cualquier caso son dos sabores que no quiero volver a probar en la vida, porque típico de mamá, me toca comerme las sobras y no son pocas.

—No suena tan terrible —dijo Tom sin comprender el meollo del asunto.

—Prueba llevar esa dieta por un mes seguido y luego hablamos. En lo que a mí respecta, no me importa qué coma hoy a cambio de que no sea ninguno de esos sabores.

Por fortuna para ella, una vez que todos pidieron y los platillos llegaron a su mesa, su elección resultó ser la adecuada con una sopa de cebolla, ensalada campesina, una pechuga de pollo rellena de tres quesos, arroz silvestre, y de postre y ya incluido en el paquete una gruesa rebanada de pastel de chocolate con una cereza roja y con tallo en el centro.

La charla de la comida versó sobre todo del tour, pero también del concierto al que se presentarían la noche siguiente y que prometía ser un excelente punto de partida con el pie derecho puesto que ya se habían vendido en su totalidad las entradas y los packs disponibles.

—Al menos dime Tom que Shermine no va a estar en la misma habitación del meet & greet con el resto de las fans que han pagado un pack —pidió Gustav, que podía imaginarse sin problemas la clase de revuelo que se armaría y la gravedad de si esa situación aumentaba de nivel y pasaba de los insultos a los golpes. Con sus fans (no todas, pero sí un grupo peligroso) había que irse con cuidado.

—No se lo habría permitido —gruñó Bill.

—Para nada —replicó después Tom con el tenedor al aire—. Sólo estará en su sección y se marchará temprano. Ni siquiera me reuniré con ella, y no está nada contenta al respecto, pero menos mal que el itinerario cargado que tenemos no lo permite y estoy justificado de zafarme a pasar tiempo con ella.

—¿Y se unirá a algún otro concierto? —Preguntó Georgie, que por su parte tampoco tenía ganas de toparse con la modelo después de su último encuentro en Ibiza. Aunque no lo había hablado con Gustav, éste entendía que Georgie le tenía tal tirria a Shermine que antes prefería encontrarse con un ex que con ella.

—No. Sólo en el concierto de cierre de vuelta en Berlín.

—Para el cual también quería pases VIP para los camerinos y una foto con la banda, pero le corté de tajo sus fantasías mencionando que las fans que habían pagado por ese privilegio no iban a estar nada contentas de que ella se colara así porque sí.

Gustav alzó las cejas. —¿Y qué respondió a eso?

—Que era mi novia, y que algún beneficio debía tener o sólo parecería una amiga cualquiera —dijo Tom, que después se encogió de hombros—. A estas alturas, ya no sé si tiene claro que nuestro noviazgo es una historia de ficción para la prensa o ya se está creyendo que en verdad lo que nos une es mágico y especial. En cualquier caso, no me interesa. Muero de ganas porque se termine el año y ponerle punto final a todo este asunto.

—¿Y eso es mutuo o…? Porque tengo la impresión de que no es el caso —comentó Georgie en voz baja—. Por Instagram no puede Shermine oportunidad de presumirte como su última adquisición de lujo, un accesorio de lo más chic y conveniente a sus propósitos de mantenerse relevante en los medios, y algo me dice que no te dejará ir tan fácil.

—Hasta las ladillas se quitan con el método correcto —volvió a gruñir Bill, y la mención de parásitos provocó descontento general en la mesa para los que todavía comían, así que cambiaron la conversación hacia rumbos más neutrales, y sin más, la presencia fantasmal de Shermine desapareció entre ellos hasta caer en el olvido.

A la larga, lo mismo ocurriría con su dueña, pero todavía tocaba esperar un poco.

 

El concierto de la noche siguiente marchó sobre ruedas, y salvo lo que ya esperaban que ocurriría con Shermine, el desarrollo de esa noche pudo considerarse como perfecto.

—Vaya, si hasta transmisión en vivo del concierto hizo —comentó Georgie, los cuatro repartidos de dos en dos en los asientos de la camioneta que los llevaría no al hotel sino al autobús de la gira, pues tenían tiempos cortos entre su partida y arribo al siguiente lugar donde tocarían.

—Patética mujer —tarareó Bill, que recargado con la espalda en un costado de la camioneta y con sus largas piernas sobre el regazo de Tom, se sentía en posición segura de los afectos de su gemelo—. ¿Qué pretende con eso?

—Que le dejes algún comentario grosero en su publicación con una de tus cuentas falsas —propuso Tom, y Bill se pasó los siguientes minutos creando una cuenta nueva, pues la última vez que Shermine lo había hecho enojar él se había desquitado escribiendo ‘PUTA’ en mayúsculas en varias fotografías recientes hasta que la modelo las borró y lo bloqueó sin siquiera imaginarse quién era de incógnito.

—¿Eso no es _bullying_? —Señaló Gustav lo obvio, pero el consenso entre los presentes fue que Shermine se lo merecía, así que para mayor seguridad de su persona se hizo de la vista gorda y no comentó nada más.

Una vez de vuelta en el autobús, Georgie fue a cerciorarse de que los pequeños estuvieran dormidos y Dagmar con ellos en el compartimento de las literas, y su ausencia de unos minutos favoreció para que el resto de ellos decidiera que era momento de celebrar su excelente inicio de tour con un par de cervezas.

Y exactamente _un par_ de cervezas, dos de ellas, sacó Tom del refrigerador y las sirvió en vasos desechables que entregó entre los presentes y después tomó uno para sí.

—¿Qué, no hay más en el refrigerador o qué clase de broma pesada pretendes jugarnos? —Gruñó Gustav, para quien aquello sólo le servía para refrescarse la garganta y nada más—. Juraría que Mike surtió temprano, al menos lo vi con las bolsas de compra.

—Ya, pero Bill no debería de beber alcohol por su garganta, así que… —Explicó Tom tras una mirada de reojo a su gemelo, que se había ido a sentar a la mesa del comedor y los invitó a hacer lo mismo.

Reunidos en torno a esa mesa, al menos hicieron que el contenido de sus vasos se alargara por la siguiente media hora en la que intercambiaron impresiones del concierto de esa noche y la última gran mejora en su vestuario: Orificios remachados para los cables de sonido.

—Aleluya por ellos —brindó Gustav—, excepto cuando estás todo cableado y mueres por ir al sanitario. Entonces sí, a la mierda con ellos.

—¡Salud! —Corearon el resto e hicieron entrechocar sus vasos de plástico en el aire.

Lo que comenzó con dos botellines de cerveza no tardó en transformarse en tres botellas más y jugo de uva que Bill cogió de las raciones de Klaus y Frieda con permiso de Georgie para alargar un poco más su velada. En algún punto el autobús de la gira emprendió su marcha, y ellos dejaron las cortinillas abiertas, observando las luces de la ciudad desaparecer, las de los automóviles y otros camiones de transporte con los que se cruzaban deslumbrarlos, y al final, que la oscuridad de la noche rural se permeara hacia ellos.

—Siempre es igual —dijo Tom en un momento de reflexión—. La primera noche del tour me pone melancólico a morir.

—Oh, Tomi —musitó Bill apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, y por debajo de su chaqueta pasándole un brazo alrededor de la cintura.

—No eres el único —comentó Georgie, apoyando el mentón sobre la palma de su mano—. Es mucho lo que queda atrás.

—¿Qué tal tú, Gus? —Preguntó el menor de los gemelos, y éste hizo un leve encogimiento de hombros.

—Un poco, pero yo traje conmigo todo lo que necesito para estar una vida fuera de casa. Mi hogar son Georgie y los niños, no cuatro paredes y un código postal.

Por sus palabras, Georgie le premió con un besó en los labios que se prolongó por un segundo más de lo que hacía cómodo a Bill, y el menor de los gemelos no tardó en hacerles una pequeña pulla.

—Ugh, ¡guarden eso para el dormitorio!

Burlona, Georgie se separó de Gustav y le guiñó el ojo con desafío. —Quizá lo hagamos… ¿Eh, Gus?

—Quizá —coincidió éste por seguirle la corriente, aunque en verdad lo dudaba.

Las literas en el autobús no eran lo que podían considerarse como suites de lujo, sino más bien latas de sardina con un poco más de espacio a los pies, pero era todo. Todavía si se despertaba a mitad de la noche y olvidaba dónde se encontraban, corría el riesgo de querer sentarse sobre su delgado colchón y darse en la cabeza con la litera que quedaba justo encima de la suya. Un accidente que ya le había ocurrido antes en el pasado, y del que no aprendía en lo absoluto para evitarse dolorosas repeticiones…

El nuevo autobús al menos contaba con dos habitaciones separadas, que consistían sobre todo en espacio para cama y pequeños compartimentos para el equipaje de mano, lo cual estaba bien en cuanto a superficie porque era el equivalente a una cama doble en la que sin problemas podían dormir él y Georgie, pero que una vez que agregaran a los críos sería diferente…

En un inicio había considerado que los pequeños durmieran con Dagmar en una de las literas, pero el área era demasiado pequeña y no había manera de que así fuera, por no mencionar que la altura de una litera hacia que la posible caída fuera un riesgo que preferían no correr.

Así había acabado Dagmar con su litera individual, y ellos dos compartiendo su cama con los pequeños, quienes al inicio de su sueño tendrían a acostarse hecho ovillos en un rincón, para mitad de la noche se abrían cual estrellas de mar, y para la mañana yacían en las posiciones más inverisímiles e incómodas para sus dos padres, quienes por descontado tenían que lidiar con patadas y manotazos sin previo aviso.

De ahí que por descontado no, rotundo no, iban a conseguir Gustav y Georgie unos minutos de privacidad para hacer el amor.

No después del puñetazo que alguna vez Klaus le propinó a Gustav y que puso a éste en alerta acerca de propasarse con Georgie en la misma habitación en la que estuviera cualquiera de sus hijos.

—Tal vez deberíamos retirarnos a dormir por esta noche —propuso Bill con un bostezo, pues les esperaba un día largo y lo mejor sería empezarlo con ocho horas de sueño a cuestas.

—Me gusta tu plan —secundó Georgie, y pronto ambos grupos limpiaron la mesa y se retiraron a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Un tanto amodorrada por la espera pero aguardando a que Gustav y Georgie llegaran para sustituirla en su turno, Dagmar se retiró a su litera dejando atrás a los pequeños bajo las mantas y profundamente dormidos.

—Adoro a mis hijos —dijo Gustav mientras se desvestía—, ¿pero por qué tienen que dormir en el mejor lugar de la cama y dejarme a mí un espacio donde apenas quepo de costado?

—No te quejes, al menos tú tienes área suficiente para eso, a mí Klaus no me ha dejado ni un trozo —respondió Georgie, que le llevaba la ventaja en cuanto a prendas en el piso.

Pronto estuvieron en ropa interior, y porque hacía un poco de frío se decantaron por pijamas antes de vadear bajo las mantas buscando reacomodar a sus hijos de tal manera en que todos pudieran estar cómodos y calientes.

De algún modo se las ingeniaron para quedarse ellos con las orillas de la cama y empujar a los críos al centro sin que se despertaran, pero la separación que quedó entre ambos no era lo que podía catalogarse como satisfactoria para ninguno de los dos.

El vano intento que hicieron por tomarse de la mano falló cuando la distancia entre los dos a causa de Frieda y Klaus resultó insalvable, pero Gustav salvó la noche al extender un pie, y con gran tino rozar el de Georgie.

—¿Ese eres tú?

—Más vale que sea yo.

—Me encanta que siempre tengas tibios los pies.

—Y tú siempre los tienes helados.

—Es para complementarnos mejor, ¿no crees?

Gustav se arrebujó más en su almohada. —Lo creo. —Y en verdad lo hacía.

Y bajo esa certeza, no tardaron en quedarse dormidos.

 

El tour no tardó en cobrar impulso con cada show en donde se presentaban y el público hacía valer con creces cada minuto que pasaban arriba del escenario. Además, entre conciertos también había oportunidad de llevarse la vida con relativa calma, o mejor dicho, para pasársela bien como era costumbre para los miembros de la banda cuando los cuatro se reunían y hacían de las suyas igual que cuando tenían quince años.

Para Dominik fue perfecto el tener material de sobra para los próximos episodios de THTV, pero para la banda fue decidir si sus chistes sexuales y obscenidades eran de apropiadas para su público o no.

—Carrie vota que sí —dijo Bill, siguiendo su última broma, que luego de verse las dos películas de Sex and the City mientras iban de una ciudad en Italia a otra, estaba obsesionado con asignar un personaje para cada uno de ellos, y él suyo tenía que ser el de la protagonista—. Y Samantha está conmigo.

—Vale, vale… —Aceptó Tom apoyar a su gemelo—. Lo que _ella_ diga.

Charlotte y Miranda (acá, Georgie y Gustav respectivamente) también dieron su aprobación, y el resultado fue un video bastante subido de tono que causó controversia entre las fans, aunque ni por asomo una décima parte de lo que habría de haber agitado las aguas de no ser por el talento de Dominik para editar todo aquello que rayaba en lo vulgar y lo soez, y que entre ellos cuatro sólo se permitían hablar en privado.

—Ya, seamos francos —propuso Tom en una de esas sesiones tardías en el autobús de la gira, cuando ya después de la ducha de rigor y estar libres de compromiso hasta la mañana siguiente, se reunían en el área de medios (a prueba de sonidos para no molestar a Klaus y a Frieda ya durmiendo) para beber, relajarse y conectar luego de cada concierto—. ¿La mejor y la peor vez que han tenido sexo?

—Oh, joder… —Las risas colectivas, encendidas por la botella de champagne que Bill había descorchado del refrigerador, hicieron de aquella pregunta algo memorable a futuro.

—Esperen, ¿no está Dom con su cámara por algún lado, verdad? —Aventuró Gustav, que no quería sus intimidades en ningún lado, pero era un miedo vacío, porque salvo ellos cuatro, los dos bebés que tenían como única compañía a Dagmar, y el conductor del autobús, estaban solos.

—No te lo reprocharé si dices que la peor ocasión fue conmigo, porque sé que la mejor sí lo fue —le retó Georgie a confesarse, pero Gustav chasqueó la lengua y vació su copa para pedir más y reunir valor.

—¿Qué, yo primero? Vale… —Gustav dejó que Bill llenara su copa y luego habló—. La mejor, duh, fue con Georgie… ¿O debería decir las mejores? Porque se me vienen a la mente varias aventuras que hemos tenido juntos y me cuesta decidirme sólo por una…

—Puedes contarlas por orden cronológico —propuso Tom, quien se atusó la barba con interés, pero la bajista le lanzó un cojín que le dio justo en el rostro.

—No hay nada interesante para ustedes en esas historias.

—Yo pienso lo contrario —dijo Bill, que hecho un ovillo al lado de Tom, moría por escuchar de esos momentos.

Fue así como por turnos se lanzaron a develar intimidades, en donde el trío que alguna vez tuvieron Georgie y los gemelos pasó a ser de conocimiento total para Gustav, quien por primera vez escuchó aquello sin sentir ni el más mínimo atisbo de celos, y en su lugar… excitación por imaginarse a Georgie recibiendo de sus atenciones y expuesta a su escrutinio.

Igual de memorables fueron para los gemelos algunos encuentros en LA, y otros más en el departamento de Hamburg que alguna vez rentaron para grabar su primer disco de estudio, lo que orilló a confesar por su parte cuándo y dónde habían perdido la virginidad Gustav y Georgie, y que a cambio les acarreó un “¡Lo sabía, sabía que tenía razón!” de Bill, que achispado por el alcohol había tenido sospechas durante años pero sólo ahora podía confirmarlas.

En cuanto a encuentros desastrosos, la lista fue más larga y más memorable de traer a colación, y entre los que su incluyeron casi haber sido atrapados _in fraganti_ , encuentros donde el alcohol había influido con caídas, y otros en donde la persona involucrada no había sido la correcta.

La gran revelación de la noche fue enterarse de que salvo por Georgie, Bill y Tom habían reservado su amor físico para ellos mismos salvo por contadas ocasiones de besos y un poco de magreo con otras personas, pero jamás sin llegar a ligas mayores, y aquella confesión creo un ambiente solemne que habló de su amor de maneras en la que ni Gustav ni Georgie habían creído jamás comprender.

—No es para tanto —desestimó Bill aquello, buscando romper el aura pesada que se había posado sobre todos ellos—. Alguna vez lo intentamos con otras personas y no funcionó. La única vez que lo conseguimos fue porque había más en juego, y porque Georgie accedió, pero fuera de ahí nosotros dos no… No lo habríamos logrado, en serio.

—¿Qué tal ustedes dos? —Preguntó Tom con verdadera curiosidad, pues a diferencia suya, Gustav y Georgie habían recorrido un camino más caótico y plagado de baches en su relación.

—Pues… —Gustav se humedeció los labios e intercambió con Georgie una mirada, pues si bien ya por su cuenta habían charlado de aquellos temas en el pasado, nunca lo habían hecho con tanta soltura como en esa ocasión, y primero había que cerciorarse de que las revelaciones que salieran a la luz esa madrugada no fueran a causar un daño irreparable.

—No te guardaré rencor por nada que digas ahora ni tú harás conmigo lo mismo, ¿vale? —Pidió la bajista.

—Vale —concedió Gustav.

—Supongo que puedo empezar yo y… Uhm, una vez con Henning…

En un relato que empezó de lo más normal, pronto reveló Georgie una fiesta a la que Henning la había llevado con sus compañeros de oficina, en donde siendo él el más joven y Georgie ocupando ese mismo dudoso honor entre las mujeres presentes, de pronto se habían visto envueltos en una fiesta _swinger_.

—Alto, alto… —Pidió Tom luego de reacomodarse la mandíbula desencajada—. ¿Dices que Henning te llevó a una fiesta de la compañía para la que trabajaba y que se degeneró en una especie de orgía?

—No una _especie_ de orgía —clarificó Georgie con aburrimiento—, sino una orgía tal cual. Me había dicho Henning que me pusiera mi mejor vestido y abajo lencería nueva que compró para la ocasión, y resultó ser un evento en donde estaba a juego una promoción a la que quería acceder y en donde yo era su mejor comodín.

—¡Oh por Diox! —Exclamó Bill—. No me digas que-…

—¡No, por supuesto que no! —Replicó la bajista con mordacidad—. Apenas vi que el gerente de ventas se estaba enredando con la mujer del encargado de finanzas me disculpé para ir al sanitario a refrescarme y no volví al interior de la casa. En su lugar me pasé gran parte de la noche fumando en uno de los balcones hasta que Henning me encontró.

—¿Y qué reacción tuvo él?

—Estaba furioso, me acusó de no poner de mi parte para ayudarle en su trabajo, pero antes de que tuviera oportunidad de más le crucé la cara con una bofetada y le hice saber con claridad que si volvía a hacerme una jugarreta de ese tipo terminábamos, sin segundas oportunidades. Fue la primera vez que consideré muy en serio romper con él y marcharme de Hamburg, pero…

—¿Pero? —Cuestionó Gustav en voz baja.

—Pero ya estabas con Bianca, y… —Georgie bajó los párpados—. Y pensé que si tú podías salir adelante por tu cuenta, yo debía hacer lo mismo. Esa noche al volver al departamento Henning se disculpó y tuvimos relaciones, pero si daba pintas de ser terrible, peor fue encontrar que tenía la espalda llena de marcas de uñas… A fin de cuentas consiguió esa promoción, y a las únicas fiestas que me llevó a partir de ese momento fueron a las aburridas de negocios, pero…

—Nunca me contaste eso —reclamó Gustav, que buscó la mano de Georgie y se la apretó—. Maldito bastardo…

—No era algo de lo que me sintiera orgullosa. En fin… No cuenta exactamente como el peor sexo, ¿o sí?

—Digamos que tal vez, a menos que tengas una historia mejor —dijo Bill, de pronto muy interesado en la vida sexual de la bajista y demostrándolo con la vista fija en su persona—. ¿O debería de decir peor?

—Pues…

Satisfaciendo su morbosa curiosidad, Georgie contó entonces cuando una mañana mientras se duchaba, Henning entró con ella a la regadera. Lo que en un inicio había dado vistas de ser sexo matutino, pronto cogió un rumbo sur cuando Henning la hizo encararlo, y poniéndose de rodillas sobre los azulejos, le pidió que lo orinara.

—Y sus palabras exactas fueron “mójame con tu turbo potencia” —repitió Georgie aquella frase que había quedado incrustada en su memoria y sería el último recuerdo del que se desharía en caso de sufrir senilidad en la edad mayor—. Por supuesto que me quedé anonadada, y…

—¿Lo mojaste con tu turbo potencia? —Inquirió Tom apenas conteniendo la carcajada que pugnaba por salir de sus labios—. Porque básicamente eso es squirting, ¿no, Bill?

—Ew, pero sí.

—Creo que Henning más bien prefería un chorro de caliente y amarilla orina que por supuesto que no le complací. Apenas pude respirar de vuelta, le dije que acababa de entrar al sanitario y que tenía la vejiga vacía, así que mejor en otra ocasión.

—¿Y lo hiciste después? —Preguntó Gustav a su vez.

—¡Claro que no! Me arriesgué a varias deshidrataciones en su presencia, pero conseguí jamás tener ni la más mínima sensación de ir al sanitario estando él presente. No habría podido hacer eso jamás. Me cuesta incluso hacer pipí cuando hay alguien más en los baños públicos, peor con él de rodillas y abriendo la boca para recibir de lleno el chorro.

—¡Ewww! —Corearon Gustav y los gemelos ante la imagen mental, pero del asco pasaron a las risas y luego a más confesiones que fueron subiendo más y más de nivel hasta tornarse de lo más íntimas.

—Ya que estamos hablando de fantasías… —Dijo Tom cuando ya Bill había abierto una tercera botella de champagne y todos ellos estaban ebrios—. Siempre me pregunté si podríamos cruzar las últimas líneas y… tener una orgía. Sólo nosotros cuatro, sin condones, pero abundante lubricante.

—Pfff. Y en nueve meses nos veríamos en alguno de esos programas de tipo _talk show_ con un titular como “Orgía entre mi esposo y nuestros mejores amigos, ahora no sé quién es el padre de mi bebé” —replicó Georgie, que con la cabeza en el regazo de Gustav, sonreía por lo ridículo de ese escenario—. No, ni hablarlo. Con la suerte que tenemos, ese sería el escenario más benévolo posible.

—Oh, no sé… —Murmuró Gustav, que presa de un suave zumbido recorriendo sus venas, se sentía relajado pasando la yema de sus dedos por el cabello de Georgie y en armonía con todo lo que le rodeaba—. ¿Estamos hablando realmente de una orgía o de un gangbang?

—¿Cuál es la diferencia? —Inquirió Bill, que a pesar de las malas compañías con las que se rodeaba, todavía guardaba inocencia en ciertas áreas de conocimiento.

—Orgía es todos con todos, como yo metiéndosela a Gustav y Georgie a ti con un dildo doble —explicó Tom.

—¿Qué tal si yo te la meto a ti, Tom?

—¿Y de dónde se piensan que me voy a conseguir un dildo doble?

—Y gangbang es… —Prosiguió Tom sin inmutarse—. Cuando es todos contra uno, como por ejemplo yo a su merced mientras me hacen toda clase de cosas al mismo tiempo.

—¿Y por qué tienes que ser tú?

—¡No es justo!

—Como siempre, no sabes compartir.

Atacándose con pullas inofensivas, al decaer un poco el ánimo fue que se percataron de lo tarde que era y lo mal que lo pasarían a la mañana siguiente si al menos no dormían un par de horas.

—Dagmar seguro que apreciará el relevo —comentó Georgie mientras se ponía en pie con ayuda de Gustav y juntos les deseaban buenas noches a los gemelos mientras se retiraban a su espacio privado.

Ahí encontraron a Dagmar dormida en una esquina de la cama y con los críos a buen resguardo, por lo que no se lo tomaron a mal considerando que su turno no tardaría en cumplir las veinticuatro horas y merecía un descanso.

—Recuérdame firmar un bono extra cuando el tour acabe —pidió Gustav una vez que Dagmar se marchó dando tumbos por el sueño hasta su litera, y quedaron ellos dos con los críos—. Jo…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tanto hablar de sexo me puso a tono.

—Ya, yo igual —murmuró Georgie, que tomó la mano de Gustav y la colocó en uno de sus pechos—. Una orgía sería sexy, ¿no?

—Me va más el rollo del gangbang.

—¿Contigo como la atracción principal?

—No, _contigo_ —rebatió Gustav—. Me pediría el primer turno, y después observaría con atención… Luego cerraría con el último turno, de vuelta tú y yo.

—Mmm… Y pensé que Tom y Bill eran los peores en este asunto.

—Un hombre puede soñar…

—Pues sueña, querido —dijo Georgie, separándose de él para empezar a desvestirse.

Gustav le imitó, pero a diferencia de ocasiones anteriores, esta vez prescindieron del pijama y se metieron bajo las mantas en un rincón de la cama, con Gustav detrás y Georgie acomodada en su regazo.

Tras haber acomodado un par de almohadas para evitar que cualquiera de los críos diera una mala vuelta y rodara fue del colchón, pero también para poner una barrera entre ellos, Gustav y Georgie se valieron de esa débil muralla para hacer el amor despacio y sin prisas de ningún tipo.

Con una penetración profunda por cortesía de la posición en la que se encontraban, Georgie necesitó de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no gritar con cada embestida corta y dura que Gustav le daba, y el mismo caso aplicó para el baterista, quien encontró su cuerpo estrecho como nunca y receptivo a sus caricias.

A su favor estuvo la paciencia y el deseo de prolongar el encuentro lo más posible, porque encontrar circunstancias que se prestaran en medio del tour y con dos niños pequeños a su cargo era casi un imposible, y ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a desperdiciar la oportunidad que se les presentó.

Salvo por un corto momento en que Frieda lloriqueó en sueños por el leve bamboleo de la cama, no hubo necesidad de ponerla un alto a sus actividades, y al final, cuando ambos lograron llegar al orgasmo, fue un clímax reconfortante al que después siguió una sesión de besos y mimos igual que cuando ellos dos eran adolescentes y su mutua compañía les bastaba.

Luego, el cansancio les venció y no tardaron en quedarse dormidos acurrados en los brazos del otro.

 

Junto a la novedad de una resaca de campeonato que les tomó casi tres días para recuperarse (y la promesa solemne de jamás volver a beber como cuando tenían dieciocho y podían a la mañana siguiente despertar frescos como lechugas), Gustav y Georgie se toparon con la novedad de que sus prendas para subir al escenario se habían encogido, a diferencia de las de Tom, que a pesar de estar elaboradas con la misma tela, se había aflojado aún más.

—No es justo —se quejó Georgie, luchando por todos los medios para subirse la cremallera de los pantalones—. ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

—¿Además de comer cuatro rebanadas de pizza en el almuerzo?

—Cállate, Tom. Eso es irrelevante.

Sus pullas sólo aumentaron de nivel cuando al momento de ponerse la parte superior de la prenda, Georgie descubrió que por más intentos que hacía, a la altura del pecho iba a ser un imposible conseguir que la cremallera cerrara.

—Vale, de esto no me puedo ni quejar yo —dijo Gustav, luego de que al intentar ayudarle usando sus fuertes dedos se topara con que era una misión sin éxito.

—Ugh, gruñó Georgie, que tuvo que conformarse esa noche a subir con una camiseta abajo para disimular aquel problema técnico.

Que no fue ni por asomo el único…

En tour, eran más las cosas que salían bien de aquellas que no, en eso consistía una buena planeación y logísticas adecuadas, pero los accidentes, imprevistos, y simple mala suerte estaban a la orden del día, como cuando en las reservaciones hubo una confusión y en una de las pocas noches que iban a pasar en hotel porque al día siguiente tenían la mañana libre se vieron obligados a compartir habitación porque el hotel estaba saturado gracias a unas conferencias médicas y era eso o dormir en el autobús.

En sí, aquella experiencia no era nada fuera de lo ordinario, siendo que estaban acostumbrado a convivir codo con codo en espacios mucho más reducidos que ese, pero puso a prueba la paciencia de los gemelos con Frieda y Klaus, quienes también estaban incluidos en el paquete y ya no eran los bebés que dormían la mayor parte del tiempo como antes.

—Klaus, no molestes a Bill —le pidió Gustav a su hijo mientras éste se limpiaba el rostro frente al espejo del baño, pero el bebé continuó parado frente al dintel de la puerta y observándolo con completa fascinación—. Klaus…

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó el bebé, que estaba pasando justo por esa fase y podía convertirse en una molestia mayor con su innata curiosidad.

—Porque está ocupado limpiándose el rostro.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me gusta estar limpio y sin maquillaje —respondió Bill a su vez.

—¿Por qué? —Volvió a presionar Klaus.

—Porque es domingo, y la limpieza semanal es si la necesita o no —bromeó Tom, seguido de un “¡Hey!” de su gemelo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque estar limpio es bueno —se inmiscuyó Georgie.

—¿Por qué?

—Ugh… ¿Cuándo diablos se detiene con sus preguntas? —Inquirió Bill.

—¡¿Por qué?! —Volvió Klaus a la carga.

—Basta, Klaus —dijo Gustav, cogiendo al niño al vuelo y cargándolo con un brazo contra su pecho—. ¿No prefieres ver caricaturas? Seguro que no te importará que sean en italiano…

—Ni lo pienses —rebatió Tom—. El partido va a comenzar en quince minutos y la televisión ya está reservada.

—Usa mi portátil y ponle algo en Netflix —pidió Georgie, que hasta entonces había estado cambiando a Frieda en ropas más cómodas y por fin había terminado.

El saldo final fue que tanto Klaus como Frieda quedaron entretenidos viendo un episodio de SpongeBob Schwammkopf que en audio italiano resultaba de lo más inverosímil, aunque para ellos no tuvo nada de diferente y logró captar su atención.

—A tiempo para el futbol de hoy —dijo Tom luego de abrir la puerta y recibir del servicio de habitaciones la pizza y los refrescos que de antemano habían mandado pedir para la ocasión.

—Ugh, futbol —se quejó Bill al lado de Tom cuando una vez sintonizado el canal empezaron a salir los jugadores a la cancha.

—Puedes ver SpongeBob Schwammkopf con los críos —se burló de él Gustav, y Bill le sacó la lengua.

Dentro de la banda, la afición por los deportes era más bien de tipo casual. De entre ellos cuatro, era Gustav quien más estaba al pendiente de los marcadores europeos y de algunas otras ligas que le interesaban cuando los años de mundial se acercaban, y con 2018 a la vuelta de la esquina, el baterista estaba atento de cualquier otro equipo que despuntara y se posicionara como favorito por si acaso eso le servía cuando llegara la hora de hacer apuestas.

Después de él, era Tom quien se había aficionado a un par de equipos, pero nada serio. Lo mismo que Georgie, quien a veces se le unía para ver un partido, pero no demostraba mayor interés que eso.

Y por último estaba Bill, que creía que ver a Pumba y a Capper perseguirse con un viejo balón mordisqueado y sin aire era lo mismo que contemplar al Bayern contra el Dortmund como hacían en esos momentos.

Pese a que sus niveles de interés en el deporte variaban entre sí, los cuatro consiguieron acomodarse en un sillón de tres plazas y de algún modo convivir, aunque pronto quedó patente que ahí donde Gustav y Tom estaban absortos en la pantalla, Georgie más bien lo estaba en su segunda rebanada de pizza y Bill en su teléfono respondiendo mensajes.

Con la entrada del primer gol y la celebración que rugió por los altavoces, Gustav abrió una cerveza y se bebió la mitad su contenido en un sorbo. Al ofrecerla a Georgie un trago, ella arrugó la nariz con desagrado, pues luego de la resaca de días atrás no toleraba en lo absoluto la idea del alcohol en su estómago y le rehuía igual que si se tratara de algo repulsivo.

Justo estaban en el segundo tiempo con los estómagos llenos y con Dominik presente porque se les había unido para unas tomas y se quedó para ver el desenlace del partido, cuando la conexión de internet falló y los críos se quedaron sin la distracción de SpongeBob Schwammkopf.

En el caso de Klaus, él se contentó con unirse al grupo para ver el futbol y aceptó encantado las piernas de Georgie como su asiento y acomodar la cabeza contra su pecho hasta quedarse dormido apenas diez minutos después, pero Frieda pidió más, y tras acurrucarse con Gustav en su regazo, se puso a jugar con los dedos de una de sus manos.

No fue sino hasta que Capper abandonó el suelo para colocarse al lado de Tom que Frieda hizo lo mismo con Gustav y se acomodó al lado del perro abrazándolo con fuerza.

—Hay un nuevo favorito —bromeó Tom, pero Gustav no se le tomó a pecho porque era Frieda quien más sentía afección por los animales, y acostumbrada a dormir las siestas entre Maxi y Neo, le cedía el honor a Capper cuando le era posible.

Y aunque esas escena en particular apareció editada y por breves segundo en el siguiente episodio de THTV, ni Gustav ni Georgie le recriminaron a Dominik la inclusión de sus hijos (aunque con los rostros escondidos) ante el público.

Que al fin y al cabo, eran ya uno más con la banda.

 

El último concierto de aquel tour fue de vuelta en Berlín, donde una vez más estuvo presente Shermine entre el público y haciendo estragos por Instagram al grabar una porción del show y con gran descaro enfocar el lente de su cámara en Tom, quien de antemano sabía que iba a estar presente, y antes de subir al escenario había estado taciturno y molesto. Aunque no tanto como Bill, que apenas terminar con la última canción y las despedidas de rigor, salió del escenario entre grandes zancadas.

—¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó Gustav, y Georgie le explicó.

—Shermine va a venir a los camerinos.

—Ohhh…

Y en efecto, antes que después apareció acompañada de uno de los guardias de seguridad, seguido de Daliah, quien corrió hacia Georgie y le abrazó por las piernas con fuerza.

—Pero mira qué grande te has puesto —dijo Georgie acariciándole la cabeza—. Ahora eres toda una señorita.

—Tengo cuatro años —dijo Daliah, levantando su mano derecha con cuatro dedos en alto—, ahora ya soy una niña grande y no una bebé.

—Daliah, no molestes —interrumpió Shermine aquel encuentro al apartar a la niña de Georgie con un tirón de su otro brazo y después llevársela consigo en búsqueda de Tom.

—No lo tomes a pecho —dijo Gustav en voz baja, atento al leve temblor que dominaba el labio inferior de Georgie—. No podemos involucrarnos.

—Lo sé, pero…

Acariciándole en el centro de la espalda, Gustav asintió una vez. No había necesidad de mayores explicaciones. Shermine seguía siendo la misma mujer egoísta que trataba a su hija como un accesorio a su conveniencia, y era Daliah la que pagaba esas consecuencias, y nada que ellos pudieran decir o hacer cambiaría su situación, pero… Igual que una espina, dolía sin matar.

A fin de cuentas su estancia tras bambalinas no se prolongó demasiado porque tanto Tom como ella tenían otros asuntos que atender, y Georgie consiguió despedirse de Daliah antes de que su madre se la llevara arrastrando detrás de sí mientras revisaba su teléfono y la ignoraba.

—Y pensar que quería unírsenos a la cena de celebración —dijo Bill todavía con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de disgusto en sus labios—. _Bitch_.

Tom por su parte mantuvo una expresión neutral, pero durante el trayecto del recinto hasta el hotel donde se hospedarían esa noche, se sentó al lado de Georgie y ambos conversaron en voz baja mientras tuvo duración el viaje.

Una vez a solas en sus suites (habían quedado de una ducha rápida para reunirse en el lobby y de ahí acudir al restaurante donde tenían reservaciones), Georgie le reveló a Gustav las preocupaciones de Tom.

—No sé qué diablos les pasa a esos dos, y me refiero a Tom y a Bill —dijo Georgie mientras iba de aquí a allá vestida en bragas y sostén y secándose el cabello húmedo con una toalla—. Odian a Shermine, están hartos de sus tácticas, y aun así planean mantener esta charada por más tiempo. Yo no sé hasta qué punto piensan llegar, pero si juegan con fuego van a acabar quemados.

Gustav por su parte ya había pasado por la regadera, y se estaba vistiendo a paso de tortuga a los pies de la cama mientras la escuchaba con atención.

—Ellos ya están mayores —le recordó Gustav—, deben de saber bien qué hacen, incluso si a nosotros nos parece riesgoso.

Georgie resopló, y dejó caer la toalla de su cabeza en el piso. —¿Sabes qué? A veces pienso que no es así. Vale, que este año han cumplido veintiocho y tienen la mitad de su vida viviendo por su cuenta sin depender de nadie, pero tú y yo los conocemos mejor a veces que ellos mismos, y… Tengo la impresión de estar presenciando los momentos precios a una catástrofe.

—¿Lo dices por la molestia e inconformidad que este asunto ha despertado en las fans? Porque no es algo nuevo. Si les das la oportunidad, se quejarán de todo y de nada.

—Ya, pero se siente diferente a otras veces. Más… O quizás menos… No sé. Quizá sólo sea una tonta corazonada mía que no lleve a ningún lado, pero…

«Pero no se siente como tal», rellenó Gustav el espacio en blanco, pues él por su cuenta guardaba esa misma impresión de todo aquel enredo.

A diferencia de Ria, a quien había tenido controlada bajo contrato riguroso y se había prestado a su juego por los beneficios que de ello podía conseguir, Shermine era una mujer adulta con colmillos y garras afiladas que ya estaba acostumbrada a representar su papel y a apoderarse de cuanta ganancia estuviera a su alcance. Gustav en verdad ya había empezado a dudar de que las riendas del juego estuvieran en manos de los gemelos, pero tampoco quería inmiscuirse en sus asuntos porque ya eran dos hombres hechos y derechos que tomaban sus propias decisiones. Incluso si las ya mencionadas decisiones, a la vuelta de unos meses, volvían para morderles el trasero.

Contagiados por ese ánimo lúgubre que de pronto se les permeó bajo la piel e hizo residencia en su organismo, el reunirse con los gemelos y los miembros del equipo que les acompañaron durante el tour no fue la velada mágica que ellos esperaban.

Empezando porque el exclusivo restaurante que los gemelos habían elegido por tener éste cuatro estrellas y una amplia variedad de platillos vegetarianos declaró no aceptar niños menores de doce años, y tanto Gustav como Georgie se quedaron anonadados, cada uno con un crío en brazos y sin saber de qué manera actuar.

—Podríamos ir a otro sitio —masculló Bill, que a pesar de la desilusión intentó mantenerse optimista, pero algunos murmullos inconformes entre los presentes se dejaron escuchar, y fue Georgie quien tomó la decisión por ellos.

—Oh, no dejen que su noche se arruine por nosotros dos. Tan sólo pidan una mesa con cuatro asientos menos y será todo.

—No, ni hablar —replicó Tom, que iba a poner por encima de los demás a sus compañeros de banda, pues al fin y al cabo, esa celebración no existiría de no ser por ellos cuatro, y no estaba dispuesto a satisfacer a una docena de personas de su equipo por encima de aquellas dos personas que eran familia para él.

—Ya es un poco tarde para cambiar de restaurante —señaló uno de los miembros de sonido, que estaba muy a favor de que Gustav y Georgie estuvieran presentes, pero también moría de hambre, y hablaba por el resto al manifestar descontento por salir en búsqueda de otro restaurante cuando ahí ya tenían su mesa reservada lista.

—Tal vez podríamos-… —Empezó Bill, pero Gustav le apretó el brazo.

—No —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza—. En verdad que no nos importa. Estamos cansados, y los críos igual. Es mejor si nos marchamos temprano y los dejamos a ustedes celebrar como es debido.

—Yo podría quedarme de niñera con Klaus y Frieda —dijo Dagmar, que iba con el grupo en calidad de miembro del equipo y no tanto como niñera, pero estaba dispuesta a sacrificarse, salvo que Georgie no se lo permitió.

—No será necesario. Es como ha dicho Gustav antes, preferimos volver al hotel y descansar. Ustedes diviértanse como es debido.

Por cortesía, algunos de los miembros del equipo preguntaron varias veces si estaban seguro de su decisión y si no preferían cambiar de restaurante, pero en su mayoría eran frases de rigor que ambas partes cumplieron como un requisito. En cambio los gemelos sí demostraron culpa por no haberse cerciorado antes de la admisión de niños en el local, pero al despedirse de ellos, Georgie les aseveró que no había sentimientos negativos de por medio.

—Pediremos servicio a la habitación y dormiremos temprano —dijo con una sonrisa que era una copia perfecta de cualquier otra y que ambos gemelos se tragaron como genuina, pero no Gustav, quien al sujetarle la mano mientras se marchaban de vuelta a la camioneta que los había conducido ahí, descubrió que temblaba.

—Georgie…

—En serio no se los reprocho a ellos, o a nadie del equipo. Por supuesto que entiendo, pero… —Farfulló Georgie, que apenas cerrar la portezuela de la camioneta rompió a llorar—. Esto apesta. Y ningún plan de contingencia habría sido bueno porque aceptar ir a otro restaurante habría provocado más caos y-…

—Mutti, no llores —le interrumpió Klaus, que angustiado por el sufrimiento de Georgie, se le había abrazado al cuerpo y se negaba a soltarla.

El saber que su dolor afectaba a los demás ayudó a que Georgie se tranquilizara, y porque ya estaban fuera y en sus mejores galas, propuso no volver al hotel y en su lugar buscar algún sitio dónde comer en el que sus hijos fueran bien recibidos.

Que pese a las buenas intenciones de ambos por no hacer de aquella noche un bodrio total, acabó por ser un McDonald’s que abría veinticuatro horas al día, y que a esas horas estaba vacío a tres cuartos de su capacidad y las únicas mesas ocupadas tenían adolescentes disfrutando de una cena tardía entre la fiesta y la bebida, el sitio donde cenaron.

—Vale, mala idea —confirmó Gustav sus sospechas cuando les trajeron unas hamburguesas terribles que al primer bocado les hicieron recordar el sabor de esas otras que el baterista podía cocinar en casa, pero se compensó cuando Frieda y Klaus abrieron sus Happy Meals y encontraron los juguetes que venían dentro.

Eso, las papas fritas que al final resultaron estar saladas en el punto exacto, y dos McFlurrys que compartieron entre los cuatro, acabaron por ser un cierre decente a una noche de salida que había empezado mal y a medio camino se había recompuesto.

Y justo eso les contaron a los gemelos, cuando al volver resultó que ellos se la pasaron mejor y su arribo fue más tardío. De algún modo, un cierre de gira inesperado pero que se tomaron con filosofía.

Igual que su vida en común, un día a la vez.

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
